


Suit Up, Flyboy

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Han and Leia disagree on how best to use the new information they've just acquired about the Empire's movements.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars, Tumblr Drabbles





	Suit Up, Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said you loved about me."
> 
> May the Fourth be with you!

Leia’s eyes sparked with barely contained rage as she turned to face Han from where she stood at the holo-map. She flashed him a shark-toothed smile.

“I love how everything is just another jam to wriggle out of to you,” she said, her voice dripping with false, acrid sweetness. “As far as you’re concerned, there’s no such thing as a challenge worth confronting, a fight worth fighting. As long as we can find a way to just squirm under the radar—”

“And you know what, princess,” Han simpered, throwing her affected bonhomie right back at her, “I’ve always really admired that endearing tendency of yours to ignore that my plans often involve significantly less risk for _everyone_ involved—”

“Yes, and much less reward!” Leia shot back. “We have an opportunity here to hit the Empire where they live—”

“ _Or_ an opportunity to regroup,” Han cut across. “To fight another day.”

“You _would_ call it ‘regrouping,’” Leia scoffed.

“Look, if it’s my courage you’re worried about, you should know that if you make the call to hit that transport the Falcon’ll be the first ship out of the hangar,” Han snapped, losing his temper at last.

Leia smiled again, the smile of a spider with a fly in its web, and Han realized too late that he’d just shot himself in the foot.

“Then you’d better suit up, flyboy,” she said, “because making that call is exactly what I’m doing.”

“Listen,” Han protested, “I still don’t think you should—”

“That’s what I _really_ love about you, Han,” she said, even as she was dismissing him with a wave of her arm. “You always know just what to say.”


End file.
